Adding Flaws To Flawless
by Pasuteru
Summary: Is it possible for an event to evolve into something so devastating that in the end, it becomes ethereal? Is it denial, or did he really commit the act? These are mini-chapters showcasing the milestones in Naruto's depression and possible schizophrenia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 / A Glimpse At The Marathon Devoured In Smoke**

_Through the many eyes of the people… she was a saint. Though, I watched as her body remained restless in a place where a saint should not rest. I watched as the life dripped from her eyes, followed by the filling of dull, unkempt lilac. I watched as a the surprise drained from her soft features, her mouth though remaining in the same posture. Grief… pain? I couldn't put my hand on it… nor did my mind allow it._

"_When did the diamonds leave your soul…" I spoke softly, my breath caught in my lungs. Tears jerked at my dehydrated eyes, and I found myself clenching my teeth in anger. No response came, sadly._

_This moment… this sudden move I made… Why?_

* * *

_Skipping hours later… I watched as a family stood solemn. A young sister…? I did not know her name, though I saw… her… with this girl during her breathing days. Sound fled my ears. Life was on mute, and time seemed to slow. I watched silent cry's leave the younger girls mouth, and… her cousin's reassuring hands placed on both of her shoulders, keeping her from rushing forward._

_As everyone paid their respects, I stood near the coffin, paying my respects. "You were… you were…"_

_The following days, I found myself in the pubs. My elbow laid against the table, as did the right side of my face. I watched through the glass bottle, centimeters from my face, as many men drowned their problems in liquor… and I stood feeling as though we were all brothers. My eyes stung from the tears I shed the night before… I stumbled on the words I failed to present to… her…_

"_You were… you…"_

* * *

_I found myself at my door, fumbling with my keys. My eyes stung, and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. Moments before, I was fine, so why now? Why now of all moments? 'Why her…' The thought planted itself suddenly, making me jolt to my senses, swiftly doing a 180 degree turn, slamming my back against the door. I slid down to the ground, my back against the door… my head against the side of the door. "Why her…"_

_I opened my eyes and ran a dry palm against them, wiping off the salty droplets. My vision was blurry with liquid, almost like blurred city lights, though you could see the blue sky behind them. I smiled… and it scared me… 'Is this insanity? Is this my… breaking point?' _

_I rested against that fucking door… because I didn't deserve that fucking bed. "Why her…" I spoke softly… "You were… You were…"_

_The sky grew orange… And the birds fled along the horizon… "You were my… well… what were you… Hinata-chan?"_

* * *

_The next day, I felt myself becoming detached from humanity. As moments went by, memories gave their farewells. I was becoming a glass half empty, though the empty half was filled with an endless agent that specialized in eliminating the full half of the glass… painfully… slowly…_

_Though honestly, did it really matter? Was I honestly going to live long anyways? I felt his presence directly after her last breath. He was watching me right after… it… happened. They would get the wrong idea… wouldn't they?_

_I didn't fucking kill her._

_Or did I? My memory was shot. Was it the alcohol? I just didn't know, and it frustrated me. In the end, though, I knew I didn't kill her. I was there, that's all, but… When did I get there? How did I get there? WHY was I there? _

_I desperately tried to connect the dots, but all I could remember was that one… _

_I smiled, though the tears began again. The moments rolled out before my like a scene from a film. Like a scene everyone would talk about… a scene the critics would give ten stars… out of five._

…_And it was just so damn hard to watch. Loud sobs escaped my mouth as I watched her fall to her knees before me, crying as her resolve fled her mind… her heart. She looked at me with those large, lilac eyes… tears streaming down her face. "Naruto-kun… It's just… I knew from the start I was powerless, that I was worthless…" I choked on my own breath…_

"_Naruto-kun…" She grabbed my hand, and I found myself crouching down before her. My eyes stuck to hers. "And it's funny… because the other boys and girls… they were the ones coming to their parents about these problems… about what the mean little kids said to them, but I… me…"_

_The despair and loneliness clung to her very form, and I couldn't stand it. "Hinata-chan…"_

"_I… I was a different case, Naruto-kun." A smile broke through her features. How could she smile… "When my parents said those things to me… You would think it would be reversed, right? I'd go to my… friends…"_

_I found myself nodding, tears threatening to release. I knew what she was going to say… "But I… I didn't have any friends. And I didn't let that bother me. Because you know who I had?"_

_A strange, weightless feeling erupted in the middle of my stomach, and everything became wispy. White found my vision, and that was all I saw as her grasp slipped through my fingers, and I fell backwards into an infinite abyss of white. No, I needed to know. "Who did you have Hinata-chan!?" _

_No response, and I kept falling, though I didn't think about it. I knew it was a memory, but I couldn't find it…_

_Who were you to me… Hinata-chan?_

/

**What do you think happened? Who do you think killed Hinata? Hope you enjoyed the story. Any time I've posted a story, I've never really gotten reviews, so this might not go anywhere besides a one shot. But if it does, this might develop into a story! **

**Goodnight.**

_**-M.U.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 / I Encompass The Trust Of Thousands, So This Road Will Never Change Me.**

* * *

_It was black. The entire mountain… Was black. Deathly black. Void-like black. The sky behind it framed the color; it's dull, dark blue. There were no stars tonight, no. Every star in the galaxy… gone. A purple, circling mist drifted in and out of the mountains peaks, slowly drifting down it's surface towards the ethereal ground. A single moment so insignificant would change the entire flow of time, the entire timeline of the earth… humanity… hope._

_Everything would be his, as it should have been years ago. They took what was precious to him… he'll take it back. He'll take back everything he created. This was his realm. This was his playground. The time that circled the world… his. The laughter, hope, and joy that held true in their hearts? His. Everything they knew; memories, knowledge, everything… his. _

_For he is the prophet. For he is the one who will show them the way towards the gates they so bluntly forced through. For he is the devourer of mountains. For he is… God._

* * *

"I stood before them years ago… Desperate." The girl was too heated with tears and embarrassment to face me directly, so her attention was towards the insignificant grass and weeds between her feet. "And I questioned them. I had my fair share of beatings… I was berated. Ignored. Left to die for my questioning of the clan."

I wanted to say that she had said enough… that it wasn't true; but she said these things as if they had already happened. Gone was the norm; _'I bet he said…' _or _'I'm just worthless…' _like how it usually is. No, these things happened, and there was no amount of comfort I could give to change this. I couldn't say a damn things besides; "Hinata-chan." But her piercing gaze shushed me every time. She wasn't finished talking, and I could respect that.

"…Though in the end," She paused, and set her bravery in motion, shifting her gaze to my eyes. "I persevered. I let myself to a new light; you."

I was awestruck. Then it hit me… Those years before. _'Because… because I love you.' _She risked her life for me… she fell in battle… for me. She died… for me. It was that kind of love Iruka… no… this was more than that. This was…

"Naruto… I love you. I always have." The tears started flowing strongly, her bottom lip quivering. She launched herself at me, my guard down to my astonishment. My hands were around her waist, but not touching. I was frozen. "Since the day you stopped those bullies. D-do you remember?"

I found myself searching my memory until; "Yeah… yeah I remember, Hinata-chan."

My hands found her waist,

While my lips found hers.

And my heart found it's home.

_And the dreams were invisible._

_There was a difference between not remembering the dreams and not dreaming at all. The dream was there, I knew it was; I felt the euphoric feeling… the guilt was weightless. Why did I feel guilt?_

_Though lately, the dreams were invisible. It was like laying on a cloud, though not seeing anything. And in the end I felt as if I didn't get any sleep, like I was just laying in bed, blind. Insomnia was kicking in, though I wanted to sleep. I was tired, and sleep was tugging at my eyes, but I just couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't let me. _

_Through out the day, a little figment… like a ball… It would float around the room, though it would disperse into spiraling smoke, before vanishing completely. It'd appear when I wanted it to, but I couldn't touch it. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, it would vanish. Even if I began to think about summoning it to touch it, the summon wouldn't work. It was irrelevant, but… It was the only company I had received that day. It's funny… such an insignificant, meaningless, fragile object could keep my attention for so long… Hinata-chan… like Hinata-chan…_

_She wasn't insignificant, but she felt that way. She wasn't meaningless, but she fucking felt that way. She was a fragile little thing… That's all I could really remember. That and the fact that I missed her, and I couldn't get her out of my head. What was she to me? It startled me… I mean, why did she appear so much in my head? Who the hell was she? Why did I care?_

_As the days went on, I found myself losing more and more detail about this girl. What color was her hair? What color were her eyes? Were… were… Was she dead? And then it would hit me. Yes, she was dead._

* * *

"Naruto, hey… wake up… you're scaring me."

Truth is, I knew she was there. My _dreams _were just that… a word. I could hear anything outside of my conscious; I could feel anything outside of my conscious. Smell, taste… Everything. I just couldn't see.

"Naruto…" The feminine voice spoke softly, remorse laced with regret. _What was she regretting? Coming here? Wait… why would I think she didn't care about being here? This is Sakura-chan… of course she cares. _"I understand my shishou gave you a break… but I don't want you sitting here all day and night."

My _dream _faded, and I found myself staring at a pink haired kunoichi, looking as if she just woke up. "Sakura."

She smiled, looking at the early, dark, dark blue morning sky outside my window. "Hey. I was worried." She glanced at the alcohol around my bed. "This is a waste of money. Not only are you not finishing them…"

"Sakura, stop." She noticed the lack of _'-chan' _in my words, and regarded me in worry. "I'm fine. I have enough money to blow-… to spend… so stop."

She sighed, looking towards the Team 7 picture on my bedside. "Naruto. Put on your clothes. I'll be outside. We're going somewhere today."

I felt the bed become lighter, and the footsteps becoming more distant. With a click of the door, I knew she was gone.

_Like… that girl. Damn, why can't I remember her name? …Hinata. There we go._

* * *

**Happy Easter.**

_**-M.U.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Among The Horizon, My Dear.**

* * *

"It's one of those days where I can't tell if it's a far off memory or just a stupid lie I told in the past. I can never tell anymore."

"That's why what you pretend to be, you will become, Naruto-kun."

The wind steadily shifted my hair to the left as I crouched down, overlooking the village amongst my father's stone head. Hinata stood a few feet behind me, pigeon toed, her elbows curved with her hands up to her mouth, maintaining her normal meek pose. I gazed over my shoulder; "I just don't remember anymore, Hinata-chan. Did I or did I not kill him? I told her that I did… but I may have told her because I knew I couldn't get him back." I turned back to the village as she drew closer, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You're not one to kill your best friend… your brother. I'm sure you didn't do it." I smiled at her words, scoffing pleasingly. She understood everything. She always did.

"Can you keep… well, never mind. I know you can." She gazed at me in confusion, before realizing what I mean. "Yeah, secret. I honestly… never believed I would ever get him back from the start. All those years of…"

"Shush." She interrupted me, and I turned towards her, before sighing. "I know. I know. There are things that we can't do. It wasn't your fault. You know that without me telling you."

"Yeah… you're right."

_You always were…_

_Right?_

_Wait… why did I say 'were'… Who were you? Are you dead? Haven't I dreamt of you before?_

_Who the hell… is this girl… I can hear her voice in my head, and when I do… it fucking hurts. Who the hell… who the hell… who the hell… Hinata… who the hell… Hinata?_

"_That's why what you pretend to be… you will…"_

_Blank._

* * *

"To… Na… Naruto!" The sound jolted me back to the real world… or was this the real world? How in the hell did I get here? I shifted my gaze towards the feminine voice calling my name. Tsunade?

"Y-yes?"

"Have you been listening at all? Listen, as much as you hate it, we're going to have to put you on surveillance." The pink haired girl beside her sighed, turning towards the window.

"Surveillance?" This hasn't happened since I was a child, when they were always watching me… signs… Kyuubi. Kyuubi? That word seemed familiar. "For what?"

"Stop acting so stupid, Naruto. You've been acting strange lately, and this changes my doubts on the whole situation." Tsunade's words cut deep. I did not expect them, and I still did not know what was going on. Why was I here, honestly? "If you honestly killed Hyuga Hinata, you need to tell us. Now."

"What? Who's Hinata?" Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise, before she looked towards the ceiling and nodded. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

"_It wasn't a lie, Naruto. What I said to you." _

"_I believe you, Hinata."_

_In a swift motion, my hand met hers, and it felt so right. It was at the point where I couldn't imagine life without her. If she left me… what would I do? If she died… what would I do? I was at the point in my life where I just couldn't handle another tragedy._

"_Do you remember when you stood up to the bullies for me?" _

"_Yes, yes I do." She smiled, her face showing off her absolute joy. "I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

"_I love you most."_

_And then I collapsed into the familiar white wisps that dragged me back to the harsh reality. That's all I remember now. I know for a fact that I'm dreaming, and I know about the wisps. Why are they always wisps?_

_Why am I depressed?_

"_Who am I?" The question caught me off guard. "Naruto, of course."_

"_No… who am I?"_

"…_Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_That isn't my name."_

"_It isn't my name, is it? What is my name?"_

"_It's nothing important. I'm just a worthless human being. I'm nothing compared to the billions among us. I'm trash. I let her die."_

"_My name is worthless, as is my very being. My existence is nothing special. I'm trash. I let her die."_

* * *

"…Wake up."

I did so.

"Good." A gruff voice spoke clearly, and I could practically feel his breath. "What's your name? Answer."

I couldn't.

"Your name. What is it?"

I didn't know.

"Where are you?"

Where am I?

"Anything? Say something."

"Hinata…" The word surprised me, and I launched off the ground, but was instantly put into a choke hold by someone behind me. "W-what? Get the fuck off me!"

"Restrain him. Sedate him. I don't care. Just get him down to the interrogation room."

_And once again… blank._

_Who the hell am I? Where the hell am I? And who in the hell is Hinata? As much as I try, I can't remember her face. I want to remember it, but I can't. Please, let me know. Let me… know. One… two… three… four… five, six seven, eight… _

**If you're dedicated, then you will have noticed I posted three chapters today. I just wanted to see how many people would get to chapter two and three, compare to chapter one. So, if you like the story so far, review. Tell me what you think! I usually don't get reviews or favorites, but hey, I'm trying! I'm going to stay positive. Maybe this time, I'll get lucky? **

**As to the story, Naruto is beginning to show signs of schizophrenia; he's seeing things, forgetting things, etcetera. This isn't a very pleasant story, and it might tug on your heart-strings a little.**

**And on a side note, who do you think killed Hinata? Who was the 'devourer of mountains' seen at the beginning of chapter 2? Who saw Naruto with Hinata moments after she died? Tell me in a review what you think!**

**Goodnight,**

_**-M.U**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hello Owl, Are You A Narcoleptic Insomniac?**

* * *

_In my mindscape, I remember her. And it's funny, because I know for a fact that once this dream is over, I will neglect to remember her name… her face. And this dream… it's lucid. You will not hold me back from doing what I want to do…_

_So I kissed her. We weren't on a first name basis at that time… what were we? I counted before… One… two… three… We were 13 years old. She looked so cute; her hair short, her figure slim, tiny. Her face was completely bright, her eyes wide. I didn't care about her team being behind her. I didn't care about her cousin standing at her side. I didn't care about the mass amount of customers walking about, giving us the strangest looks. I didn't care that now she'd become hated for being in my life. And I knew she didn't either._

_We were two parts infinite and neither of us could give a damn about what the others though._

_And then my mind was taken back to that night. The night that changed my life. The night that changed their lives._

_I didn't kill her._

_Yes you did._

…_worthless… insignificant… irrelevant…_

_I was floating, momentarily. No, definitely. Was this eternity? The dream ended, but why do I still remember it? That's when I noticed Inoichi. "Get out of my head…" I paused, before gripping my own head inside… my own head? Is this my conscious? "Get out… Get out… Get out…" _

_He acted as if I wasn't there. I saw him pry around the white mindscape… searching… It was a tingly feeling, but also uncomfortable, like if someone was reading your personal journal. This was my mindscape. These were my memories. They aren't meant to be shared with anyone other than Hinata. But now she's dead._

_Because of you…_

…_no._

_Time seemed to freeze, and a massive headache erupted. I remembered less… and less. My name disappeared with each letter, before I forgot every letter. Then I forgot about forgetting. Then I died. But not before I forgot about that, too._

_Everything fell away from my conscious. I was nothing. I was empty. Who am I?_

* * *

"This isn't good," A voice spoke outside. That's when I realized I was on the floor, and it was cold, hard. "He forgot everything. There were a few things hanging on by a thread, but then it disappeared. But that's not the only thing…"

The voices were blank, and the only thing I could draw out was; "…Empty. Where is it? …Should we send a search team? …Takes years to reappear." What were they talking about? Who were 'they'? Who am I? Where am I? The questions pained me. I knew before I was powerful, but now I'm powerless. What was this feeling?

I noticed the clock… "11:11am." The circle seamed familiar, and out of no where, a ball of sorts appeared.

"…what?" And then it hit me. Nostalgia, grief, pain… suffering. The ball drew closer, and a noise began buzzing in my ear.

"I will take you to her."

* * *

_Blank._

_In a desert, I rested against a soft form, it's arms wrapped around my waist. It began snowing, while soft thunder and lightning appeared. The sky was… a sea? It was as if an ocean was turned upside down, replacing the sky. That's when I noticed the sky was below us, though you could see sand dunes further down. If you tried to ask why, you'd instantly forget about asking. Suddenly, everything felt normal to you. The snow turned to fire, though it was still cold, and it still maintained it's snowflake shape._

"_Naruto-kun… I missed you…"_

_My eyes drew wide, and I turned to the side to see… her…_

_Oh my… _

_Her skin was snow white, her skin old and ragged from the decomposing. I noticed the neck wound, though it seemed closed. You could notice the infection present in the wound, and it was hard to ignore when you could smell the rancid decay it emitted. Though, all of this vanished when I saw her smile. "Hinata-chan."_

"_I want you to come here for now on. This can be our new home."_

"_For now on? I want to stay here forever!"_

"_Then kill yourself, and you'll appear."_

_Don't listen to her… she isn't Hinata-chan… she's…_

_I ignored my conscious, and instead focused on the steadily approaching purple mist… smoke? The smoke seemed to be coming from the mountain… which seemed to be hundreds of miles behind the headboard on the bed. A hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to gaze into her eyes. "Hey… I love you, Naruto."_

_Don't say it back… you love Hinata-chan…_

_This is Hinata-chan…_

_No… it's…_

_A sound interrupted the voice inside my head, and I fell through the bed, millions of feathers following me… as if the feathers were a barrier that I just broke. I saw Hinata's head poke out from the hole I fell through._

"_I'll wait for you! I promise! Remember what I said! Come here, or if you want to stay per-"_

_Her voice was too far away, and I could no longer hear her. Though I knew what she was going to say._

* * *

_I awoke with no memory of the conversation, except with strange… suicidal thoughts going through my head. And a voice that kept chanting; "Come here for now on… Come here for now on…"_

_Where is 'here'? _

"He's awake. Ask him what he remembers."

_Where am I?_

* * *

**The story is supposed to become a little hard to follow from now on. Naruto is now beginning to drift in and out of consciousness more than what he did before. And, now we are introduced yet again to this **_**purple mist **_**that appeared in chapter 2!**

**A depressed schizophrenic with the urge to commit suicide. This is exactly where I wanted to be, and now I'm here. **

**Prepare for the unexpected, and keep your imagination wide. **

**Goodnight,**

_**-M.U.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Black Hole Is Simply A Loopholes Heart**

* * *

_Is this heaven… is this hell? Months later, I found myself… lost._

_No longer do I venture back to reality… no longer do I venture back to the dreams…_

_Instead, I'm trapped. For the past few days… weeks… I found myself in front of a mountain, black…_

"_It was black. The entire mountain… Was black. Deathly black. Void-like black. The sky behind it framed the color; it's dull, dark blue. There were no stars tonight, no. Every star in the galaxy… gone. A purple, circling mist drifted in and out of the mountains peaks, slowly drifting down it's surface towards the ethereal ground. A single moment so insignificant would change the entire flow of time, the entire timeline of the earth… humanity… hope."_

_That's all I could say. I would open my mouth to call for someone… anyone… but it was like a recorded message, repeating itself anytime it had the chance. What was the significance of this? _

_The purple mist came closer… closer… _

_Closer…_

"_Child… you will tell me everything."_

"_Who are you?" _

"_I am the one who houses your fears, regrets, memories, sanity… I am you. I am your very own schizophrenia. I am a part of you, and you are a part of me."_

"_No… No…"_

"_Yes…" The mist circled around my form, devouring me. "It's time. You have been denying it for too long."_

* * *

"_And I know you love me…"_

"_But if you want what is best for me… then let me go through with this decision."_

"_The life I wanted to live… You gave me."_

"_The world wouldn't be the same without you…"_

"_So stay. Please, Naruto."_

* * *

_We had little time. I felt the man on the roof tops, his kunai drawn. "Damn it, Hinata. If you try to kill yourself, I'm just going to have to kill you myself." _

"_No, Naruto. This is the decision I must make for myself." She paused, pulling out her kunai. I did the same. "I love you. I always have. I always will."_

"_Hinata, stop. What about the family we promised to create?" I was trying my best to stall her. I was looking for an opening… some way to restrain her. "The marriage we were planning?"_

_She smiled, tears beginning to flow down her cheek. "I know, Naruto, but now I have to go." She paused. "I killed her. My very sister. Hanabi. She was so young, and my jealousy got in the way."_

"_Hinata…"_

"_And this damned purple mist… and this stupid ball that appears… All I can remember is you… and it hurts."_

"_Stop…"_

"_Why does she get the Byakugan? Why does mine just… vanish? Did I ever have it?" Her eyes grew cloudy, momentarily. Then it was definite. "My mother… she told me that if I killed myself… I'd get to see her. In that… place."_

_Her kunai swiftly moved towards her throat, "Hinata-chan!" I launched my kunai forward, towards her throat. At that exact moment, the man on the rooftops threw his kunai towards Hinata's throat…_

_And then I blacked out… for a few seconds… before awakening again. _

_Who…_

_Darkness._

_Light._

* * *

_On the same bed… in the desert, where the sky is below and the sea above. Where the snow is on fire… where the lightning and thunder provide comforting music to his ears… Naruto fell. This was the end. He was tricked. The girl he hoped for… gone. _

"_Only one can live in the Chimera. You are to become desolate for eternity. I will close the loophole, and you shall stay here for eternity. Eternity… remember this word. It's all you will ever know. Schizophrenia. I am the one who brings the flaws to the flawless. I am the devourer of mountains. I am… God. And I will drag each and every last one of you humans out of my world. It was black. The entire mountain… Was black. Deathly black. Void-like black. The sky behind it framed the color; it's dull, dark blue. There were no stars tonight, no. Every star in the galaxy… gone. A purple, circling mist drifted in and out of the mountains peaks, slowly drifting down it's surface towards the ethereal ground. A single moment so insignificant would change the entire flow of time, the entire timeline of the earth… humanity… hope."_

"_I don't give a shit. Shut the fuck up. You will tell me who killed Hinata. You will give me the answers!" _

"_That's for you to decide." _

_And instantly, the aspiration disappeared… it vanished. If I turn around, I could clearly see the mountains. I was in a grassy field, though I could see the ocean in the distance, as well as the desert. Gone was the snow, gone was the purple mist. The thunder was no longer present, as well as the lightning. It was as if everything went back to normal, the way it should be. I had no memory of anything, except the thought of 'memories were once present.' Though, I didn't let it bother me. What was this place? _

_Then I realized I remembered about how this place once was… but then it vanished. Instantly. I was now left in the soft bed, confused. Who am I? Was this my purpose? The only thing I knew was that, judging from my height, I must be around five years of age._

_I gazed at the headboard, noticing a carving. A few paragraphs. The first one read:_

"_Through the many eyes of the people… she was a saint. Though, I watched as her body remained restless in a place where a saint should not rest. I watched as the life dripped from her eyes, followed by the filling of dull, unkempt lilac. I watched as a the surprise drained from her soft features, her mouth though remaining in the same posture. Grief… pain? I couldn't put my hand on it… nor did my mind allow it."_

_The second one read:_

"_I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll be here. Forever. And once you come back, the scars will vanish."_

_I was confused. No matter how much the evidence lacked for this assumption; this was made for me. That's when I looked further into the tall grass, noticing a little puff of hair on a little girl. Not before long… lilac eyes made their appearance. They connected with my cerulean… and I remembered everything._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. This entire story was written in one day, and that's a feat for me. Well, I can officially say this is the first story I have ever completed! Yeah, I didn't get much reviews, nor did I get any favorites or anything, but hey, I did something for myself. **

**On a side note, I was thinking about continuing this story from where we left off, but I haven't decided. So, nothing official yet! Though, if you really think I should make a sequel, tell me! And if you'd like to see a sequel, favorite/follow me as an author so you'll know if I post anything about that story. **

**I guess that's about it, guys! Thanks for the few that made it to the end. It means a lot, even if it is a few amount of people. Just know you guys mean the world, and it really brightens my day to see people reading chapter 5, the final chapter!**

**Alright, I love you guys!**

**Goodnight,**

_**-M.U.**_


End file.
